


You Called Me Simon

by youcalledmesimon



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcalledmesimon/pseuds/youcalledmesimon
Summary: What if Simon didn't go back that Christmas Eve?Inspired by the line in the book where Simon explains why he goes back; something about him not wanting Baz to pretend like nothing happened and driving him crazy; happens after their winter break; Simon still has his magic; doesn't focus on plot; basically nothing in the plot happened because Simon didn't go back to the Grimm-Pitch household but that's not what we're focusing onOne-shot: Snowbaz relationship





	You Called Me Simon

There was a sock on the doorknob. How bizarre. Simon slipped it off and opened the door, preparing to lecture Baz about leaving his foot warmers on the handle. Then he saw it.

There was a moaning boy straddling Baz, running his hands over the vampire's bare chest. And Baz was underneath the boy, leaving feather light kisses on his jaw, his hands clenched in hair and clamped on the waist.

Simon froze. What the actual fuck? He didn't know whether or not he should stumble out of the room, crying and pitying himself or storm over and rip the boy off of Baz.

He chose the latter.

"Crowley! What the hell, Baz?" Simon shoved the boy off of Baz and yelled, "Get off him, ya bastard!"

The boy scrambled around for his shirt on the floor.

"I'll text you," Baz's husky voice called after the boy who was now hurrying out of the room.

"Like hell you will!" Simon screeched. He could feel his magic start to bubble to the surface. He had to calm down or he would explode and the room would catch fire and Baz would die. Wouldn't that be nice?

Simon clenched his jaw and through his teeth, spat, "What. The. Fuck. Baz."

Baz shrugged, ruffling his hand through his hair. "Don't you know what a sock on the doorknob means? What's the matter anyways, Snow?"

"Did what we have mean anything to you?"

Baz finally glanced up at the angered Simon Snow who was glaring at him.

But Baz, always the composed one with the cool exterior, replied, "I'm not sure what you're on about."

Simon inhaled dramatically, turned around and tried to calm down. He spun back, facing Baz. "Fine. Fine. That's fine. Let's go back to hating each other then."

"Go back?" Baz scoffed. "Did we ever stop hating each other?" Baz was pulling a shirt (unfortunately) over his head, covering his taut, pale chest. The shirt had left his long hair in disarray, making him look like he just woke up. "Snow?"

Simon couldn't help but stare, hoping the shirt would disappear if he looked long enough. Maybe he was just being a hormonal teenager, but he really wanted Baz. Right now. He wanted Baz to fall apart in his hands like he did in the woods. He didn't know why. But he wanted Baz to kiss him like he did that night in the fire. He needed him to. Maybe that way he could forget about the boy that just left the room. Maybe he could forget about this whole incident and go back to the way things were during the break before he left. Besides, he liked it better than fighting. "Let me get you in your birthday suit," Simon mumbled, quoting the annoyingly catchy Katy Perry song.

All of Baz's clothes vanished and he sat as naked as the day he was born, on the bed, glaring up at Simon, trying to cover himself. "What the bloody hell, Snow?"

Simon smiled, he really couldn't help it and jumped onto Baz with joy, straddling him and tugging his hair to bring Baz's mouth to his. "Mine," Simon whispered fiercely before pressing their lips together. "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine," Simon softly chanted as he pressed kisses down Baz's neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay, Baz," Simon apologized, nudging Baz's chin. "I'm sorry I didn't come back. But I don't want things to go back to the way they were before." He ran his hands through silky black strands and looked into doubtful gray eyes. "I want this," Simon stated, intertwining his fingers with Baz's. "I don't want to pretend it didn't happen. I want this for as long as you'll let me have it."

Baz stared at Simon incredulously. "I, uh, well, i-it's," Baz stuttered. Simon smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry, you don't have to talk." Simon leaned in and captured Baz's mouth again. He kissed down the pale chest, leaving little marks, silent "mine"s. Baz grasped at Simon's shirt.

"Off. All of it. Now," Baz demanded. Simon giggled and slowly began to take his clothes off. "Don't be such a tease, Snow. No one appreciates a tease." Simon was stripped of all clothing and sat in between Baz's legs.

Baz pulled Simon close and kissed him, biting his lip and tracing his mouth with his tongue. "Say you're mine, Baz. Please say you want this too," Simon pleaded, his hand lingering on Baz's inner thigh teasingly close.

"I'm yours. No one but yours. And you're mine. Only mine. I want this more than you know. I'm yours forever," Baz exhaled, an unknown weight falling off of his shoulders. Suddenly becoming aware of where Simon's hand was, Baz begged, "Crowley, Simon, touch me! Please!"

Simon smirked. "You called me Simon."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is one of my older works and I posted it on fanfiction.net a while back. But I figured I could post it here, too. Now, because I'm new. So enjoy! Also fun fact. I'm writing a non-magical, American high school AU crossover with Drarry and Snowbaz and a bunch of my other fave ships from the HP and Carry On worlds, and if you wanna help me edit that, that'd be fantastic. Just let me know!


End file.
